


【all少】命定

by Zoujinjin



Category: all少主 - Fandom, all男少主, 男少主 - Fandom, 食物語
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *不要再意細節
Kudos: 29





	【all少】命定

**Author's Note:**

> *不要再意細節

“爹爹，爹爹”  
小小的孩子抱著松鼠玩偶，水汪汪的眼看著父親  
“我想要出房間”  
正給他放今天帶來的禮物的男人頓了頓，轉身看他，正想要說那些長久以來安慰孩子的話語。但他一看到那松鼠玩偶，眼神忽然鋒利起來  
“誰給你的?!”他忽然低吼，把孩子嚇得倒退一步  
“…不知道…有人敲門…一個大哥哥說要給我的…”小孩不知父親為何生氣，只是緊張的抱緊玩偶  
“那個人有進來嗎?他有做甚麼讓你不喜歡的事嗎?”男人抓緊孩子的肩膀，眼裡滿滿的自責和驚恐  
小孩看父親如此緊張，趕忙搖搖頭  
“我一出去…就看到松鼠娃娃在地上…”  
男人看著他，發出長長一聲嘆息  
小孩不知道剛才還給他帶禮物的父親為何突然失落，只是歪頭看他  
他這副無害的樣子讓男人更加不捨了  
明明…明明…這是一個眾星拱月的孩子  
“乖孩子，聽爹爹的話”男人一把抱住孩子，唇在孩子臉頰點了下”待你成年，爹爹就帶你去遊山玩水，好嗎?”  
小孩這才重拾笑顏  
“一言為定!”  
又和孩子親暱了一會，男人才慢慢退出房間  
闔上木門，他又嘆了一口氣  
“為何不說事實呢?”陰影處，一個低沉的聲音傳來  
男人聽聞，手握了握拳，最後還是忍了下來  
“為何不捫心自問呢?”他咬牙切齒”告訴他，讓他活在恐懼中成長嗎?!”  
陰影沉默了半倘  
“是在下越局了”

“哪哪，大哥哥!大哥哥!”小孩纖細的食指輕敲上門板，不太確定的小聲叫喚”大哥哥在嘛?”  
松鼠鱖魚一直都在門前，他難得沒有馬上出聲，只是將手撫上那木門  
良久，他才開口  
“在下一直都在暗處保護小少主”  
聽聞小孩格格的笑出聲，但又收起笑容  
“爹爹好久沒來玩了…我想爹爹了”他賭起嘴，聲音悶悶的  
離爹爹最後一次見面已經有一年之久，而他本就被限制在這間房間裡，除去滿屋子金銀珠寶綢緞玩偶和偶爾來陪他的父親外，就沒有人能陪伴他了  
儘管房間寬敞，玩具眾多，但他已經被關在這裡好幾年了，該看該玩的都玩過不知幾輪了  
他是真的感覺無聊了  
“而且而且…”他四處看看，最後終於鎖定角落的青瓷桃花”花花也想出去…”  
“小少主不用擔心，大人有要事在身，本就無法天天來陪小少主”他淡淡的開口”若是小少主需要甚麼，在下去辦….”  
聽到這個小孩就不樂意了，之前的幾個月他都是被這句話哄的  
“我好無聊!我要出去!我要爹爹!”小孩終於受不寂寞了，開始大聲嚷嚷”我要出去!要出去!嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚!”  
被寂寞逼到頂點的小孩終於崩潰，邊哭邊跑到門前去拉開門板，把門弄得砰砰作響  
可松鼠鱖魚就在外頭，他單手就把門板給壓回原處  
“讓我出去!讓我出去!”小孩的力量終究是敵不過大人，他又試了試無法打開後，無力的坐在地板上哭泣  
那之後小孩安靜了許多，平常還會敲門要人陪他聊天撒嬌要東西的他幾乎不在開口  
松鼠鱖魚在天花板上偷看他，看到小孩就呆呆地坐在原地，甚麼都不做  
一連幾天，他也開始擔心孩子的心理狀況  
於是他如實將事情說給了其他食魂，一起討論方法  
他們無法進入那間屋子，至少在小孩成年前  
這是他們一開始和伊摯定下的規則  
“可是…”慵懶的躺在沙發上，燈影牛肉低笑出聲”伊摯可能不能在預定時間回來呢…”  
鮮紅的舌舔了舔唇角，燈影牛肉似乎想起了些甚麼，又笑出聲  
“你是說…”青蔥般的細長手指點上唇，佛跳牆露出一個笑容”趁機…”  
這個提議太過動人，一些食魂們也開始蠢蠢欲動起來  
燈影牛肉撇了一眼正在準備孩子新玩具的管家，那人依舊戴著面具般的假笑  
但卻是沉默  
“哦一一”他有趣的笑了起來，接著他起身  
目的是孩子的房間  
他才要踏出一步，忽然一陣笛聲，狂風暴雪頓時襲來  
“嗚阿!”小鱖魚趕忙撐起傘，但還是被風雪掃到一個小角落  
燈影牛肉早就閃到安全的地方，他身邊兩個燈影小人變的同人身高，面無表情的表現迎敵狀態  
“阿…來了個掃興的”燈影牛肉嘖了一聲  
“真是一群沒有自治能力的傢伙”帶著隱隱的憤怒情緒，銀髮男人握緊手中的銀笛”你們會因為自己的不克制而毀了小少主的”  
他瞪了一大廳的人，腳輕踏一步，整片風雪又消失的無影無蹤  
楊州炒飯將剛才護在在身後的青瓷桃花枝放到腿上，局外人般做著自己的事  
應該怎麼做?他自己是有方法的  
“少主…”他輕輕碰了桃花花瓣，不動聲色地將一信封偷偷塞進花瓶內  
室內忽然安靜起來  
“哈哈哈哈哈真不愧是空桑小公主玉麟香腰阿!”一陣笑聲打破了寧靜，玉麟香腰不滿抬頭，手中的銀笛握緊，又有要發動招式的準備  
“就你最正直，好像你和我們不同一樣!”蓮花血鴨趴在二樓欄杆上，手撐著下巴”我們都是同一類人啊…”  
“不趕緊認清現實，你還是去和後山的兔子說話好了，小公主”他最後一句極輕，挑釁的看著玉麟香腰  
“你!”  
空氣中頓時充滿火藥味，戰爭一觸即發  
“松…”  
“阿…阿…阿阿這都是愛阿!”一旁想勸架許久的吉利蝦捧著繡球，有些尷尬地跳出來”這都是我們對小少主的愛阿!”  
他的聲音非常大聲，就像要掩蓋些甚麼，連一旁品茶的龍井都皺起眉頭  
“…….”玉麟香腰和蓮花血鴨都看像他，眼裡滿滿的殺氣  
但吉利蝦還是慢慢的把自己和一旁的小食魂們攏在身後，聲音中帶著顫抖和不容人忽視的音量  
“我覺得…我覺得!大家都沒有錯啊!因為大家示愛的方式都不一…”  
他的聲音太大了，反而讓人懷疑  
“青團”詩禮銀杏雖然音量比不過吉利蝦，但屬於長者的他聲音不怒自威，一下就打斷吉利蝦的聲音  
後方的小朋友們一頓，拿著綠傘正要離開的青團抖抖抖  
後方一陣騷動，最後一張小臉露了出來  
“恩…恩詩老師….青團他….想回房休息了…”湯圓小聲地說  
在他看到其他人的表情，眼眶似乎積了一層水霧  
“我…我也想休息了….”  
鍋包肉眼睛一瞇，想到甚麼忽然回頭  
“松鼠鱖魚，你在這?”  
松鼠鱖魚是負責守著小少主房間的  
僅僅是這句話，全大廳的人一下子就站了起來  
幾乎是下一秒時間，吉利蝦身後傳來驚叫聲，一群小朋友開始四處逃逸  
“追上去!”蓮花血鴨吼了一聲，超起長槍就追上去  
湯圓是第一個被追到的  
他被八仙拎起，眼淚都要落下來了  
他跑的步伐不穩，就像抱著一個東西似的，很容易成為目標  
“人不再湯圓這裡!”  
“不在元宵這!”  
“蝦餃也沒有!”  
“小鱖魚也沒有!”  
聲音此起彼落，抓到人的食魂們一愣  
“青團!!”

“呼…呼…好累…”用盡全力奔跑的青團喘著粗氣，手握得更緊  
“少主…青團…青團會保護你的”  
他跑下花園，卻在下秒碰上了飛舞的黃色沙塵  
那團漩渦圍著他，他跑不出去  
“青團…”佛跳牆慢慢走來，笑容滿面的臉上帶著些許陰影  
“將少主交給我”  
……..  
…..  
…  
“我的天，我的小可愛”吉利蝦將小孩放進房間，手去撫小孩的腦袋”你差點嚇壞你吉利蝦哥哥了”  
“下次不可以再偷跑出來了，好嗎?”  
這次運氣好先被他們發現，如果被燈影牛肉或是佛跳牆這種發現的話後果肯定不堪後想  
小孩會被怎樣?  
吉利蝦揮去腦海的影像，又抱了抱孩子  
小孩小小的手捏著眼前人的袖子，眉頭皺了起來  
“可是…可是我真的好無聊啊!爹爹騙我!爹爹說外頭都是猛虎野獸會吃掉我!但是外頭那麼漂亮!為甚麼…”  
吉利蝦將手指點在孩子嘴唇上  
“你爹爹不會騙你的”他說完，側耳聽見腳步聲，趕忙讓孩子進到房間內，快速關上房門  
他在門口聽那腳步聲離開後才準被開門離開  
但剛出去一步，他又折返回來  
他從口袋中拿出一副鎖  
“哎呀~差點忘了扣上這個”他將鎖扣按上，小心的調整位置，直到和當時的方向一樣後才呼出一口氣  
“要是被松鼠鱖魚發現是我開鎖的話我就完了呢~”  
畢竟，做事細心的松鼠鱖魚怎麼可能在離開少主房間前不做些安全措施呢?  
“愛情這種東西啊~果然還是要自己親自去抓取阿~”他哼著歌，捧著繡球慢慢離開

有天房門終於被打開，那個常在門口熟悉的聲音祝賀他能去成年禮  
他終於不用偷偷摸摸離開那個房間，而是抬頭挺胸  
那個護衛摟著他的肩，而許久沒和人接觸的他卻閃過，反去抱對方的手臂  
他喜歡這種溫暖  
之後他慢慢打開那個叫”空桑”的大門  
大廳是非常豪華的，餐桌上擺免各式料理，還有許許多多以前曾經在照片上瞄到過的”家人”們  
說到照片，那還是一個叫做鴛鴦的紙片姊姊給他偷送的  
鴛鴦姐姐給他講解了空桑的食魂為了守護他費了多大的努力，受了多重的傷等等  
這讓他十分自責自己之前因貪玩而偷跑出房間的事，並決定之後成年後定要好好答謝那些食魂們  
他成年了，終於能離開那個房間，也終於可以不用再藉花瓶中的書信與人溝通了  
“”“少主，恭喜您成年了!”””  
抱著許多人送上的禮物，小少年露出笑容  
“謝謝大家!”

不知是誰，抬起手，袖子掩住自己因興奮而發狂顫抖的笑容  
“終於….”  
最後幾句話被影藏在拉炮的聲音中

你說伊摯呢?  
我不是說過不要在意小細節了嗎?wwww


End file.
